Glimpses
by JH-hollyberry
Summary: "We've been through so much together. He's saved me, I've saved him; together we fought a war, traveled the Sea of Monsters, heck, he's held the sky for me; the weight of the world literally on his shoulders..." One-shots, scenes throughout the Heroes of Olympus series. Pairings, friendships, humor...All of it here. Updates frequent.
1. Chapter 1: Oblivious

**Alright, so I'm being really stupid and disorganized right now. I have two other stories, each with two chapters, and here I am, starting another project. *Cue being hit in the head***

**But anyways, why am I choosing to do this you may ask? Well I can answer that! One, is because I have all this crap sitting on my drive, and really I just want to get it on here. Second, my other stories are all fairly large projects, ones that I am still making plot twists and turns in the planning, making debates about what I want to have happen, who I want to be in there etc. etc. So I'm running through the details to put it lightly.**

**This, will be what passes my time until I am ready to full out start my other stories head on. This will also make them better quality for readers!**

**So, with that said, this one-shot will probably be the shortest I ever post. Others will most likely be at the very LEAST 1,000 words. **

**I don't own anything at all. All rights to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

_**Details~**_

_**Book: Set three or four days before The Lost Hero  
**_

_**Setting: The night before Percy disappears**_

_**Song: Boy Like You- Kesha**_

_**Pairing: Percy/Annabeth**_

_**Title: Oblivious**_

* * *

With her feet hitting the earth, she ran, giggling all the way, just as he ran alongside of her, dark locks brushing away from his forehead in the wind. The night sky above, contrasting with the brightness of Artemis' moon, made his sea green eyes sparkle ever more, the light hinting an almost blue glisten to his raven hair.

Heaving a breath; she halted just outside the door of her cabin, a large gray owl descending over the head of the entrance.

"Percy, are you crazy? The harpies are swarming now! You always make me stay out too late and one day we're going to get in trouble because of _you," _she jabbed a rigid finger at his chest, but her angry words didn't match the Cheshire grin on her face as she blew away a curly blonde strand from her face.

Her smile was met with a crooked one of his own, mischief emanating off his demeanor in waves. "But you love me anyway. I'll just sneak back to my cabin, it's no big deal," he shrugged.

Annabeth scoffed, "fine, but don't you get caught. Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

Leaning down, for he had grown taller over the passing months, Percy pressed a feathered kiss to her lips, holding it long and cherishing. It made her insides rocket, the salty taste of the sea on her tongue.

"Night Wise girl," he whispered a breath away, before pulling back and running into the shadows, with a rebellious grin and a playful wink, he disappeared into the night, heading back toward his lonely home near the head of the cabins; leaving a teased daughter of Athena to huff her frustration.

She turned to enter her cabin with stealth, enveloped with a wistful expression.

So deep she was in her bliss, oblivious to the fact that she would not see that sly smile, or twinkling ocean eyes for eight long months.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Takes Time

**This one shot was a lot of drama and fun to write. Hope you like!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Details~**_

_**Book: Mark of Athena**_

_**Setting: An early morning aboard the Argo II, sometime after Annabeth and Percy get caught near the stables.**_

_**Song: Closing In- Imogen Heap**_

_**Pairings: Piper/Jason Annabeth/Percy**_

_**Title: Just Takes Time**_

* * *

Piper leaned over the railing aboard the Argo II, basking with peaceful relevance in the soft breeze that brushed her skin with chilly fingers. She tried to take the calming sensation that flowed over her skin to heart, but her troubled mind wouldn't deliver. Too chaotic were her thoughts, causing her chest to ache.

And yet another sigh escaped to the passing wind, drowned by the sound of the waves crashing against the boards of the ship.

"Hey, Piper what's wrong?"

Turning, braids falling over her shoulders, multicolored orbs met concerned gray ones framed with long blonde curls. Annabeth, always the analytical, could detect someone fretting a mile away.

"Nothing," she tried, though knew it was pointless as her friend raised a disbelieving brow.

"Piper, you've been sighing and frowning as much as Grover eats tin cans. Doesn't take a complicated strategy of a detection to figure out something is bothering you."

The daughter of Aphrodite huffed. No escape was in sight, but despite trying to avoid talking about her inner conflict, she decided it might be better getting it off her chest, and no one aboard the ship was a better listener than Annabeth.

Brushing away a chocolate strand of hair, she turned to look out over the passing clouds. "I just…I've been watching something; you and Percy to be exact."

She didn't need to be watching to know her friend's expression had turned to one of confusion "Percy and I? What about us?"

Piper dropped her gaze. "I…I look at you guys, and think about Jason and me…" Her words became struggled. "Percy looks at you in a way I've _never _seen a guy look at any girl. You guys stayed up late and just talked; despite the rules…and you're so comfortable, casual, around each other. Both of your eyes just light up so much…the way you kiss, how desperate you are when you think the other is in trouble. It's so…gosh, I can't believe I'm sounding like my stupid sisters, but it's so _magical_. Why can't Jason and I have that?" She paused to take a breath, and halted when she realized she had been rambling.

Embarrassed, she flushed and turned to see arched eyebrows disappear behind blonde fringe. Owl gray eyes seemed shock, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that spun her stormy eyes into sunshine filled fog. A month ago, during the building of the large warship they sailed in, the mention of her missing boyfriend would have sent Annabeth into a state of frigid loss, or swelling tears. Now that the son of the sea God was safe in her sights, a twinkle enveloped her iris in a shining array of sheer happiness. It was like she was a whole new person.

"Look…Piper. Percy and I, I've known him since I was twelve. We've been through _so _much together. He's saved me, I've saved him; together we fought a war, travelled the Sea of Monsters, heck, he's held the _sky _for me; the weight of the world literally on his shoulders..."

For a moment, she dazed off, before Annabeth pulled herself free of the memories as she began to become lost in them.

"Your relationship with Jason was started on a figment of the mist. Technically, you're still learning about each other, still developing a bond. My relationship with Seaweed brain didn't start out all ponies and rainbows and romantic dates. It took an entire war for survival, and four precarious quests, not to mention a love triangle with the future Oracle to bring us as close as we are now."

She had mumbled that last part, leaving Piper curious.

"Huh?"

"Not important. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is it'll take time. But Jason cares for you. That much is obvious."

With those wise words left to hang in the air, a pregnant silence overtook the early morning, the pleasant sounds of the light ripples of water to lighten the damp mood set from the coming quests.

It sometimes amazed Piper how much wisdom Annabeth truly had, but as she replayed the words over in her head, it made sense. Jason was of Roman blood, a warrior raised to the standards of a leader. He had softened since being welcomed into the world of Greeks, but still, duty came first. She shouldn't expect him to fall into her so called stereo-typed emotional standards of being her boyfriend as easily as a normal boy would.

A sudden pressure lifted off her shoulders, relief flooding her as hope filled her heart. Time; she would give them time.

Stretching her once sorrowed features was a blinding smile of revelation. She turned to Annabeth, who smiled at the sight of her friend's own.

"Thanks Annabeth. You have no idea how much that means to me." She breathed in and out, feeling the brisk morning air pierce her lungs sharply at the sweet intake and the scent of the sea.

The daughter of the wisdom Goddess smiled, opening her mouth to respond when she let out a surprised squeal as an arm wrapped around her waist firmly from behind.

"Hey Wise girl, whatchya doing up so early?" the dark haired hero pressed his lips against her ear with a smirk, and Piper grinned even further as she could practically feel the pulse of their affection from where she stood; most likely influenced by her mother.

Annabeth smiled softly, eyes closing to the touch of her boyfriend as she laughed softly. "Just girl talk, what about you? You usually sleep in till Apollo sets unless something wakes you."

Percy pulled back to stand at her side, one arm still secured around her waist, a lopsided grin appeared on his tired tan face as he revealed a picnic basket in his other hand. "I figured this would be the only time to take you out on a real date before we head towards undecided doom. What'ya say? Does a picnic on the surface of the ocean sound good to you?"

A girlish gasp came from Annabeth, as she giddily nodded before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I would love to. But we better be back in half an hour in case of another attack."

Percy nodded, "Sure thing."

Piper watched in envy as a sound like a waterfall came from the side of the boat, before a wave rose to the height of the railing, and she watched in awe and fascination as the water bubbled into a shape of stairs descending into the crystal waters surface. Percy hopped over the railing so he stood descended over the side of the Argo II, like a figure head of an ancient ship, as he turned and offered Annabeth his arm with an impish smile.

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes at his goofy politeness, but took his arm and hopped over all the same, excitement glowing in her eyes as she hesitantly walked down the water-made steps, finding the surface steady and firm as she walked down to stand on the sea's silvery top.

"Oh my gosh, Percy this is so cool," she couldn't contain the thrill that Piper could so obviously see bursting from the seams. The Hero of Olympus trotted down his makeshift stairs to stand on the water with his waiting girlfriend, letting the steps fall behind him as he reached the bottom and took her hand, leading her farther into the horizon.

The daughter of Aphrodite watched with wide kaleidoscope eyes and a dropped jaw. It was a strange sight to see indeed, two people walking on water like it was an every-day event, each step they take sending out a ripple to the placid surface.

A picnic on the sea? Despite her anti-girlish antics, Piper just about squealed at how romantic it was.

"Hey Pipes."

Whipping around in surprise, she realized she had been so caught up in the moment to notice Jason come up on deck, blonde hair already combed and purple shirt wrinkle free. Seeing him where his old clothes dampened her hopes a little, like he was trying so hard to claim that he was Roman and proud, but she quickly reassured herself with Annabeth's own words and mustered a sweet smile.

"Good morning Jason. Sleep well?" She almost winced at how stupid that sounded. _Sleep well? Really? _

However, Jason just shrugged in reply, turning to look out to the ocean's lining and squinting at the sight of two figures in the distance.

"Is that…Percy and Annabeth? What the heck?" The shock in his voice was evident, yet masked with a sense of indifference. It was strange how he refrained from such simple emotions sometimes.

She nodded, turning to look at the happy couple as she could hear laughter sound over the waters. It lightened her heart greatly, seeing them so united in such dark times. "Yeah, Percy took Annabeth for a picnic on the sea. Isn't that romantic?"

Without realizing, Piper's voice had turned wistful, but as she turned to look at Jason, she found he was already looking at her strangely with narrowed eyes, like trying to detect a missing piece of her puzzle. The attention forced her to swallow a blush and nonchalantly look away from his sky blue eyes.

After the long pause of the son of Jupiter scanning her curiously, he finally spoke. "It's also dangerous. Sea monsters could be lurking everywhere."

Shoulders sagged at his remark. Couldn't he just loosen up for one day? No, of course not; duty came first. It would always come first.

Not bothering to hide her disappointment, she bit her lower lip and turned away. "Yeah…right."

Piper buried the desire to scream. Time, she reminded herself, give him time. Things would work out, they had to…right?

It was then that she heard his footsteps approach her, almost hesitantly; he plodded up beside her and brushed her arm with his hand. She turned to meet his clouded sapphire eyes.

He heaved out a sigh, seemingly exasperated with something. "Hey look, I'm sorry. I've been real uptight these last few days. Guess the whole thing with Gaea is gettin' to me, huh?" He smiled sadly and softly at her.

She returned the gesture with a half shoulder shrug, "it's okay Jason. I think we all are, and have a right to be. Don't worry about it."

Before she could turn away again, his hand stopped her. "Would you want to do something? We could go for a fly, or something…"

Piper turned back to him, regarding him with wide and intrigued eyes. "Really? You want to?" She couldn't stop the smile that began spreading across her face.

Seeing his girlfriend begin to grin so spectacularly, so pure, he began to relax, feel worry-free for the first time in days. "Yeah, I really do."

She couldn't stop herself; she lunged forward, snatching him unexpectedly in a tightly gripped hug. "Thank you Jason," she whispered, shutting her eyes at the feeling of him returning the gesture of her vice-like hold.

His chest vibrated against hers as he chuckled, and in that moment, Piper knew they would work out.

It'd simply take a little more time.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lonely Road

**This one-shot is kinda sad. It reflects Reyna's thoughts, cause I've always liked her character, but she's kinda got a bitter placement. Always left alone to deal with Octavian, caring for two different guys, both taken. Yet she continues to be strong.**** So this is for my admiration of her, cause she certainly deserves credit.  
**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

_**Details~**_

_**Book: Mark of Athena **_

_**Setting: I'm thinking it's sometime after the Greeks have landed**_

_**Song: Crush Crush Crush - Paramore**_

_**Pairings: Implied Jason/Reyna Percy/Reyna**_

_**Title: A Lonely Road**_

* * *

The ringing of metals clashing sounded throughout the training grounds, as a dark haired warrior with dark eyes and dangerous poise steadied herself for defense, before shifting into offense once more and with one perfectly maneuvered twist, knocked the weapon to the ground, holding her own at neck-point.

"Good work Derek. Now go on, I must attend elsewhere."

Derek nodded sharply before swiping his weapon from the ground and scurrying away, leaving Reyna alone to adjust her Praetor toga and sheath her roman weapon. The fight had been enough to pump her adrenaline and steel herself in her fret; yet did nothing to calm her troubles.

She was battle hardened, cold in exterior and indifferent to danger, yet in this moment; she felt rendered weak, abandoned, longing for the affection of another as they fed it to someone else, another girl.

The vulnerability she felt with every time she watched them touch sent her into a pit of boiling rage, anger that was not hers to keep, just as he was never hers to touch, never hers to love, to care.

Those blue eyes would look adoringly at another, and she would learn to move on from Jason Grace.

And move on she did.

After many long months of clawing to hope, desperately pawing at any chance he may come home; another found their way into her sights, one with orbs like pools of the ocean; and just as wild and carefree.

Percy Jackson; after merely a day within his presence, she was intrigued with the rarity and unusual gestures of kindness and un-Roman like loyalty that seeped through his words and actions. How could such a fool survive so long, and hold so much power?

It was only later that she saw his qualities shine through; he was a leader, someone to trust, who you could feel safe with, despite his magnet for trouble.

Reyna scoffed at the thought. She didn't need _anyone _to help her feel safe. She was a daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the First Legion. Her pride was much of her dignity.

Yet after meeting the Son of Poseidon, and being faced with world-inflicted decisions, that title just didn't seem to hold as much pride as it once had.

What had changed? Had it been the stress of the situation? Was it shifting from steely blue to sparkling green?

Whatever it had been, neither mattered.

For whether it be the history between the Roman warrior Jason Grace, or the untamable hero Percy Jackson, both were beyond her, taken in the clutches of another. It was a frustrating fate.

Reyna walked up a hill, one of the many that surrounded the valley, and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

No, she would not let herself fall into these doubts, these insecurities, the petty feeling of love. It was something she did not need to thrive. She had a different part to play in all of this, and it was a lonely road ahead.

So here she would stand, admiring from afar in bitter comprehension.

* * *

**As I had said, kinda depressing, but I should be updating soon, and I'm thinking this next one will be more humorous and have some Greek/Roman rivalry, but what I'm planning might take a little longer so It'll probably be in the next few chapters or so. Anyways, thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Gray Mornings

**Alright, so I don't like this one quite as much, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Next few should include some Lazel, Jason and Percy friendship, Percy and Leo friendship, as well as Percy and his mom. Also some that will be Thalia and maybe even a Katie/Travis in there somewhere. I'm also still working on that Roman/Greek scenario, as well as one where all 'Seven' are included with a scene for the Doors of Death. **

**Notice: you should really either listen to the song, or at least read the lyrics for this particular one shot. It fits Annabeth so well for when she's missing Percy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_**Details~**_

_**Book: Between Son of Neptune and The Lost Hero**_

_**Song: Still Here - by Digital Daggers**_

_**Pairing: Percy/Annabeth**_

_**Title: Gray Mornings**_

* * *

She opened her silver eyes contently, as she could feel calloused, strong hands combing through her strands of curly blonde hair. It was a familiar sensation that tingled across her scalp, one that she hadn't felt for many months.

Annabeth breathed deeply, taking in the warmth of the body that was next to her. Beneath her was the soft touch of sheets spread over her mattress bunk, her surroundings showing the contents of scattered graphs and maps, the Athena cabin free of all siblings from sight.

Registering this all in she finally turned to the smiling face of her boyfriend, his head propped up on one arm, dressed in a dark emerald 'V' neck and jeans, as he seemed to have been watching her sleep. This wasn't any surprise, as she could recall the many times they would sneak midday naps in-between duties, but it had been so long since she saw that face, she felt her heart contract in her chest.

"Hey sleeping Princess," he whispered to her softly, bringing his hands down one last piece of blonde hair before whisking his fingers gingerly around her jaw and chin.

She closed her eyes once more, a smile stretching her lips. He was so corny sometimes, she recalled, as she softly spoke back, "hey. How long have you been awake?"

Peeking through one half closed lid, she saw him give a careless shrug, his sparkling sea eyes following his own hand as he grazed her skin. "I never fell asleep in the first place," he admitted, earning a pointed, yet weak from fatigue glare from his girlfriend as she frowned.

"Hmph, you know I don't like it when you do that."

His grin only further grew. "Yet I do it anyway. Surprised?"

Annabeth giggled, and was about to react on first impulse to lightly smack him, but before doing so, she paused.

Something was off. The air around her seemed timeless, like she was sitting in a dead zone of her own mind.

Scowling, she propped herself up on her elbows, taking in the room once again, soaking in the vision. Sunlight streamed from the windows, every paper or pencil was set in place, organized in a cluttered sort of way, and Percy was right beside her, being sweet and seaweed-filled as always. So what was wrong?

She turned back to her boyfriend with squinted eyes. "Does something seem different to you?"

Percy's smile slowly shrunk into pressed, thin lips; he also took this moment to retract his hand to his side. His sudden sorrowful expression surprised her. What was going on?

"I'm sorry Annabeth." He said this so plainly, so blatantly, it only further twisted her confusion.

She opened her mouth to speak, when she felt it again. That shift in the air, it was familiar…like when she was dreami…

And her heart shattered.

No, this couldn't be a dream. It had started out so perfect, everything she wanted, what she desired…which was why is was so untrue.

Frantically, she sat up and reached forward, "no Percy," she pleaded, but as she reached for him, seeking his salty scented warmth and solace, her eyes widened as her hands slipped right through him, as though he were transparent, a hologram; a figment of her mind.

Panicked she looked at him beseechingly, screaming with wide eyes for him to stay, for she could see it now. His body was fading, becoming clear to the air around her. Soon he would be untraced by the eye, and leave her once again.

"Wait. No…Percy!"

But he slowly evaporated into the air, leaving her alone in the empty cabin, whose once symbolic gray shadings now proved to be dull and lifeless in her colorless eyes.

…

Her lids whipped open. Like a curtain they snapped to reveal the light, and in a chest heaving gasp, Annabeth sat up taking in the shades of the early morning, finding herself in the exact bed she had been mere moments ago, but it was a different time. A different setting…

It was reality.

The Athena Cabin was half full of snoring occupants; others surely were already up and organized, helping Leo ready the Argo II for the time when it needed to set sail. Others still preoccupied their bunks, drooped carelessly were their limbs in tumbled messes of blankets and pillow wrapped teens. All were oblivious to the imagery that had painted itself in her sleeping conscience that would now haunt her in fond and bitter apprehension.

Licking cracked lips, she turned to the empty place in the side of her bed between herself at the edge of the mattress and the wall. There was no dent in the springs, no bend in its shape to prove that he had indeed been there.

But he hadn't been, and she knew it all too well.

It was mornings like these that campers would hear silent sobs sound over the lake, for sitting on the shores was a grieving daughter of wisdom, where even all the knowledge in the world couldn't bring her the one she craved.


	5. Chapter 5: Present Past

**Alright, here is number 5! I, unlike most, prefer Lazel than Frazel. Sorry! But there is hinting of both in here so...yeah. And thanks for the kind reviews! :)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

_**Details~**_

_**Book: Mark of Athena**_

_**Song: All I ever Wanted - Basshunter  
**_

_**Pairing: Leo/Hazel Mentions of Frank/Hazel**_

_**Title: Present Past**_

"Erm…does this look right?"

Leo turned from the control panels he had been vigorously tapping at, his chocolate eyes meeting a humorous sight he was sure to store within his mind for the rest of his days.

Hazel looked at him with wide golden eyes, black grease smudged across her olive cheeks, sweat drops on her forehead as she squatted at an awkward angle to reach below to the wiring. Her brows were pinched together as she looked at him expectantly.

He couldn't help burst out laughing.

Clutching his stomach, the son of Hephaestus tumbled to the ground boards of the engine room; his laughter rolling from his throat in such a weary time, the entire room seemed to brighten.

The daughter of Pluto, however, did not seem amused. She pulled back to kneel on her haunches, huffing irately as she frowned at his mockery. "Leo! I'm not kidding! All this twenty-first century technology is confusing and you're not helping!"

Leo swallowed down his laughter, turning it down to soft chuckles.

Seeing that his escapade was not stopping, Hazel scoffed and stood, hands on hips as she turned on her heel towards the door. "Fine, I'll just leave," she grumbled, but before she could take a step, a hand halted her by gripping her shoulder, and she spun around with flipping bronze curls to meet the grinning face of her companion.

Soft giggles still slipped from his lips, as he grinned at her what some would consider crazily. "Heh sorry, Hazel. I wasn't making fun of your lack of tech knowledge; I was just laughing at how cute you looked all ruffled in grease and wires." The words escaped before he considered, but he watched her stiffen and blush, before fanning herself in that old fashioned gesture of hers. It was adorable.

Tucking a strand behind her ear, she blew out in exasperation. "Okay, whatever. Let's just get this done already."

Leo smiled happily, taking her hand boldly and pulling her into another compartment room connected with an archway to the controls. "Nah, it's all good. I can fix that in a jiff in a minute. But I wanted to show you something."

His childlike excitement sparked a flutter in Hazel's chest, as she tried desperately to suppress her sweaty palms pressed against his heated ones.

He pulled her over to an awkward shaped object sitting under a tarp in the corner of the small room, before letting go of her hand and trotting over to its side. "This is going to be _so _cool."

With a theatrical whip, the son of Hephaestus pulled the blanket away, revealing a strange looking metal contraption that looked suspiciously like a tennis ball launcher.

Hazel opened her mouth to gush in excitement, but no words crossed her mind to say. "Uh…" gold orbs scanned this new designed machinery with obvious curiosity. "What is it?"

Leo remained unfazed by her lack of awe, as he knew that by the naked eye, his new creation did little for pleasure to look upon. But its purpose had him rolling on the balls of his feet as he spread his arms animatedly. "This, my fair maiden, is what I like to call, the Jewel-Jumper three-thousand!"

His bright announcement still did nothing to quench the confusion that buzzed across her features, lips pursed and head tilted. It caused for her hair to fall over one shoulder in a very distracting manner, causing need for Leo to shake his head.

Quickly, he endorsed her in all its hidden glory, "see, this part, the nozzle looking thing, will shoot out small debris of precious metals; and by just adjusting the monitor, I can change the velocity and force to verify the distance it flies. Therefore, this machine will ultimately help you learn to focus and train in on your powers!"

Slowly, understanding seeped into her expression, a breath taking smile out-shining her curse's gems as she leapt forward and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck in a sealed hug. "Leo that's brilliant! I've wanted to work harder on my abilities… so I wouldn't just be useless weight around the ship. How did you know?" The end of her sentence had come out mumbled, quiet in a sense of secrecy, but his Latino ears had picked up her words like radar, and he frowned.

Pulling her back by her shoulders, he let her see his displeased facial before speaking, "hey now, don't deprecate yourself about things like that, Zel. You are _not _just dead weight on _my _ship. I'm the Commander of this vessel, and what I say has worth enough to be on board, then it has worth." To add to his bravado, he puffed out his chest and grinned cheekily.

Hazel seemed to have winced part way through his sentence, while trying to take his kind words to heart, and in a recap, Leo suddenly realized in horror that he had used the term 'dead weight', and frantically began to backtrack with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Zel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to…"

Hazel held up her hands and waved them, "No! No Leo its fine," she smiled softly, a touch of sorrow glinting in treasure orbs, but they ignited with gratitude as she once again grabbed his hand in both of hers. "That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me…thank you."

It was in that moment that they froze; gazes sincere and warmth radiating through their skin to one another. Hazel was sure that if there was a mirror, she would see herself blushing furiously from the apples of her tan cheeks to the tips of her fingers meeting his fiery ones.

In those brown eyes she could recollect memories of walking along riversides in Alaska, talking and walking with a boy who had remarkable resemblance to the one in front of her today. But it was so long ago in the real time, yet she could still taste the air of her old life in the stale nightmares that frequently visited her late nights.

With a sense of duty, she pulled away, dropping her eyes to the ground and swallowing her growing doubt. How long would she be able to juggle her present and past?

"I…I better go find Frank. He's probably looking for me…" she babbled sheepishly. Frank, good ol' Frank was her present. She needed to honor what they had together now that she was back.

"Yeah…Frank," Leo muttered, the adrenaline that had surged through him now dissipating to the truth behind his fantasies.

She made a small promise to work with him and his new machine in the next coming days were they not busy aboard the Argo II, before leaving out the exit and onto the main deck.

But despite what she had told Leo, she didn't have the heart to find Frank at that moment, for too many cross overs had become aligned once again, creating an intricate yet complicated pattern that weaved through her heart in disarray.

Present.

Past.

Present.

Past.

…

…future?


	6. Chapter 6: Perpetual Sorrow

**This one is also really sad, but short. I would have made it longer, but there really wasn't much to elaborate on. I'm hoping with this short little image, you can still get a feel for her emotions. That's my goal. Not everything has to be long to hold detail.**

**I don't own anything.**

**And thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**_Details~_**

**_Book: The Battle of the Labyrinth _**

**_Setting: Ogygia ( I think that's how it's spelt?)_**

**_Song: Thousand Years - Christina Perri (This song fits her so well.)_**

**_Title: Perpetual Sorrow_**

* * *

As a wave of light engulfed him, green iris igniting to the potent flash, she could see him pour his guilt, his care into that one last look. He cared, he did. But he wasn't for her. He wasn't the one that could hold her, the one that would remain loyal to _her. _That boy had a destiny, one she didn't partake in.

With tear glistened eyes, she fumbled with the golden braid over her shoulder, turning to tend to the silver blooms that rose from the green grass.

Another love gone, another thousand years to come in her lonely paradise. He was so loyal, so brave. She knew he would keep to his promise, he would remember her, and that thought left a bitter-sweet pang to dance in her chest, thoughts of what could have been, what never would be.

Calypso knelt before her garden, the soft pads of her delicate hands caressing each petal, particularly lingering on the green stems and dark soiled ground, and the olive buds. His eyes, his hair, his skin...

Grief flooded her. It was cruel, oh so cruel that her heart worked against her to fall in love with him, as she had tried so hard to resist. So hard to keep herself from this impossible pain.

Warm eyes turned up to the sun that shone on her, and in a sense of self-pity, she wished it would rain, just once. Something to blur the colors together, to dampen the dirt, to blend her tears with the background. Were the sky gray, she may not see her pain in such black and white. If there was no color, she would not be reminded of his brightly spirited demeanor that drew her in.

Turning her head to the right, her eyes once again drew to where he had last disappeared, the water, the ripples of waves only reminding her of how his eyes danced like the sea.

It was in that moment that Calypso knew she would never forget him, even a thousand years from now, when he would be far away, beyond the mortal world and deep into Hades' realm in Elysium, for she knew that is where he would be, she would still remember Percy Jackson.

The salty tears she licked off her trembling lips only further brought back his scent, his entity.

But he would not be back, no matter how many nights she may spend standing at the horizon; and so she would live on in grief.


	7. Chapter 7: Darkened Dusk

**Okay, so this is a scene I've played out in my head more than a dozen times, and now that it's finally out, I can freakin' _breathe!_ **

**I'm posting this twice actually, once by itself as a one-shot, and the other I will include this into my one-shot series called** **Glimpses.**

**Anyways, so this is set a few days after the end of everything, assuming most main characters survive (unlikely) and stuff. I don't go into much detail as to what happened, but that's because I don't need it to fit in this story. The just of this is that the seven demigods of the Prophecy are still healing, mentally, emotionally, and physically, and this is what I came up with in that sense.  
**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Details~**_

_**Setting: After the Giant War**_

_**Theme Song: Impossible - Manafest**_

_**Title: Enlightened Dusk**_

* * *

**Jason didn't hear it, more so than he ****_felt _****it.**

The night was long, as many nights since the battle against the Giants seemed to be. It was like all the negative aspects of the quest somehow leeched into the thoughts of the seven companions, the shadows having soaked the tortuous memories and now revealed them in images and colors alike.

Though all had survived, they did not remain unscathed. The battle had been bloody, brutal. War always brought forth the cruel reality in things, hardening the lightened souls like a wilting flower; poisoning the innocence of the naive.

Frank, no longer the awkward silly big kid, Leo seemed to have lost his crazy grin, Hazel's constant zoning, Piper hadn't spoken in three days, her comforting words mute, locked behind her lips. The worst off was Annabeth, who seemed to have become vulnerable to the open air. If surrounded by too much chaos she became claustrophobic, during much needed rest, she would awaken with shrill screams; the worst being how often she flinched at the slightest movement.

Each were slowly healing, but everyone knew hers would take the longest.

Percy, ever the loyal, never left her sight. If she was awake, he would be not ten feet away, only ever distancing himself after she had fallen into a deep sleep. When troubled, she clung to him like a life line, and it just so bitterly accord to Jason that for many days in Tarturus, they had been exactly that to one another. Life lines. Anchoring each other to sanity.

He shivered at the thought.

But despite his worry for the broken daughter of Athena, sky blue eyes also warily watched his cousin and co-leader, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He didn't show any signs of his brink of death experience in the deepest pit of hell. He still adorned that sly smirk, one filled from each corner of his lips with words of sarcastic wit. The guy promised to all that watched him with worried eyes that he was fine, and it seemed it was so.

But Jason had not lived on the Argo II in his company for many days to not catch that Percy's shoulders were much too tense. He noted that when training, his eyes followed his opposing partner with withheld ferocity, like he expected that he would need to fight for his life around every corner. Yet he showed no signs of obvious traumatic duress.

Three days had passed by in recovery, the Son of Jupiter tossing and turning in his bunk, finding the fact that he was the only body in the large empty cabin intimidating to the depth of the air around him, he couldn't breath the oxygen correctly, like it diverted from his lungs and spun to his head, making the room spin and vision dance.

It was then that he felt the aura. Like a pulsing in the atmosphere, shifting with an unnatural breeze.

And the room shook.

Sitting up, Jason whipped back the covers and swung his legs over the edge. As his feet hit the floor boards, once again the ground seemed to quake, and the ambiance flared.

The urgency of the situation increased, as Jason suspected the worst. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a sweater over his sleep-wear, shoved his coin in a pocket, jumped into his boots and ran out the cabin door.

His feet hit the earth with rhythm, as he followed the scent of the storm towards the beach. He reached the shores and halted, skidding across the sand as he came to a scene that shook him down to his spine.

The once placid waters churned to massive waves, the crystal blue color of the lake turned to a murky gray and teal. Winds raced in currents over the surface, speed raising to dangerous heights as it howled at the full moon. Through the chaos, with every six beats of the tidal waves that thrashed, the ground would quiver violently.

Bright sapphire eyes widened, glued to the figure that hovered amidst the brewing storm.

A scream pierced the air.

This scream was not one of pure terror, nor pain. No flesh wound could wretch such a torturous sound from any human's throat.

No, Jason recognized this as inner agony. A soul, a heart breaking...other wise already broken. Demons from a darkened spirit rising to create such a potent display of raging nature.

And it was no other than Percy Jackson.

He could see his cousin standing on air twenty feet above the waves, his suddenly gained hovering ability due to the amount of power he emitted in that moment. But it was not this that registered concern through the Son of Jupiter's mind.

It was the transformation the hero took that caused the blonde teen to stumbled back and trip, eyes wide in fear.

Percy's dark hair billowed like black flames, his tan skin flushed to an off-white, radiating an eerie green glow. The most terror-ridding feature that had become of his cousin was the once sea green eyes, had turned to a pale sheet of white, blank as a slate; no pupil nor iris to hold one's gaze; the worst part was that out of these chalk orbs, fresh tears leaked.

And those pearl motionless eyes turned and pierced right at him, glistening evermore.

It was in that moment that Jason tried a scream, but no sound came out of his gaped mouth, the call catching in his throat.

As sudden as the events had fell, recognition gleamed across the empty white orbs of his friend, eyelids began fluttering to register. Slowly, the color reformed over the heroes skin, green filtering into his eyes, just as the storm below began to settle.

The waves calmed until the water was still as glass, the wind dropped to a soft sultry breeze; the ground stilled from its shaking, and the clouds parted to reveal the starry night sky.

Jason watched in horrific fascination as Percy dropped onto the surface, and cautiously approached him with worried eyes.

And all became silent.

…

"How much of that did you see?" Percy's quiet voice came, the tone shocking to Jason's own ears. How had he gone from such a mass of destruction, to shy and weary so quickly. His limbs were still trembling from the sight.

Jason swallowed as he sat up and stood achingly slow. "Too much," was his hoarse reply. But to him it was true. In fact, he wished he had never seen his cousin in such a state. It was a sight surely to haunt him for months.

The Son of Poseidon seemed to waver, his balance unsteady as he stood with shivering hands. He shook his head, "I never wanted anyone to see that."

His face was flushed with emotions swirling in his eyes. But even through this charade of pain that played across his face, Jason considered his words, and came to a dawning understanding. He took a step toward his cousin, narrowing his eyes as he studied him.

"You, this...this is how you've been coping? With everything, you pretend you're fine...and then nighttime comes and you just...lose control like that?"

Shattered ocean eyes lifted from the ground, meeting the sky blue orbs of his friend.

For a moment, Percy bit his lip. But a whisper rolled off his tongue, barely caught in the quiet winds. "Every night."

…

Jason ran a hand through his short blonde hair, blowing out air in an effort to release stress. How had no one noticed? How could a hero be so lost, broken...so _angry, _and yet hide it from all surrounding eyes?

Guilt swelled up inside him; he should have known there was something..._anything _going on. For Gods sake, this guy went through _Tarturus, _of course he'd be emotionally and mentally scarred.

"I...I need to be strong. For our friends, for the camps...for Annabeth. I can't be losing it while trying to hold together my girlfriends fragile spirit, she _needs _me to stay sturdy."

Percy was looking at Jason so desperately, the son of Jupiter nearly flinched. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to react.

"Percy," he finally managed to speak, licking his lips to help the words out. "You...you need to be careful, man. You...you're eyes...they were, like...dead. The ground was shaking so violently I thought your dad was angry or something...or Gaea was waking...or," he didn't continue. He knew he had gotten his point across when he saw the flash of puzzlement across his face.

The son of Poseidon, who's usual response to such things would be to scratch his neck sheepishly, stared at him with unmoving eyes. His hands were drooped to his sides, shoulders stiff. The cold front he adorned was unnaturally fit on the usually witty and fun hero, setting Jason on the tip of his toes.

Percy gave a humorless chuckle, brittle to the ear. Something about his statement must have been found frostily ironic, for once again he shook his head, messing his already tousled dark locks. This gesture made Jason slightly irritated, like he was thought of as a naive child.

Before he could retort, Percy walked around him, leaving his back to face the sky prince as he talked lowly over his shoulder. "I need to get back to Annabeth. She's in my cabin tonight, and I need to be there if she has a nightmare. Night Jason."

With long quick strides, he faded back into the forest shadows.

Jason stood stiffly, his entire insides tightened by the strange and off-putting encounter with the son of Poseidon. It was only then, after several long moments of looking after his form, that he caught sight of a figure lingering in the shadows.

Recognizing the form, he approached them, looking back to where Percy disappeared.

"Chiron, did you see all that?"

The centaur turned sad, wise eyes to him. "Yes child. I've seen it many times. You are the only camper yet to have discover Perseus' late night charades. I suggest we keep it that way."

"How could no one else have _felt _that? My entire cabin was having a tremor. And shouldn't we tell someone? Get him some help?" Jason was frowning deeply, looking up at the tall counselor with determination and disarray.

Chiron gave a sad smile, "No one has ever awoken thanks to Dionysus putting them in a trance when Percy does this. You are lucky, or rather unlucky enough to have been able to push through the magic. Through his power, he brings forth all anger that dwells in his heart, and it is an unnerving sight indeed. As for why we should keep it a secret, that is entailed with a sad truth."

The old centaur looked up to the full moon, as if retelling a tale that stood in the sky. "This camp is still healing, you can see it in the faces of your friends everyday. And ever since the first Great Prophecy came to pass, Percy has been their leader; even when he felt lost and wished it not. But in the end, he took up the role, but it cost him dearly with the feeling of such responsibility, turning his loyalty against him when friends were lost under his watch."

Jason nodded. He knew of the Sea Prince's fatal flaw, having seen it occur so strongly before his very eyes several times. He had also heard various stories of the battle to defend Olympus with such minimal ranks. Farther away, he had been fighting his own battle against Krios.

"If Percy were to give up hope, to fall under the pressure of his past and grievances, then Camp Half Blood would falter purely by influence. To heal, the campers need to see that if their leader can push through these hard times, then they can too."

There was a silence as Jason process the counselor's words with peaked interest.

A twinkle of father-like adoration came in Chiron's warm eyes as he chuckled softly, "and as for Percy, he will not let this drag himself down for long. He is much to loyal. The demigods of this generation will heal...yourself and the other six included. But for now, I advise you go gain some rest, Mr. Grace."

Jason's sapphire orbs met a gentle caramel gaze, and with a wink, the elder spoke before cantering away, "before you know it, you'll be off on another adventure."


	8. Chapter 8: No Way

**Sorry its been awhile. Still working on my other stories, and honestly, I have had so many ideas flooding my mind of what I could do with Rick's characters, I think my head is going to explode. **

**Anyways, enjoy! This one is a little different than the others. Also, its 3rd person pov, but it varies between the 3 characters.**

* * *

_**Details~**_

_**Book: Non-existent**_

_**Setting: Set after Heroes of Olympus**_

_**Pairing: Percy/Nancy friendship : Percabeth **_

_**Song: Sk8er boy - Avril Lavigne (I couldn't think of anything else that would match this one)**_

_**Title: No Way**_

* * *

Annabeth sighed, glancing irately at the watch clasped on her wrist. Figures her boyfriend would be late in picking her up from her school in San Francisco. She huffed, grudgingly understanding that he _was _coming in from New York; also the small fact he couldn't take a plane...

Bored, she shifted to the other side of her hip. It was times like this when she became antsy. Tarturus had done a great deal of damage to her nerves, and if Percy didn't show soon, she was surely to experience another relapse.

Breathing deeply, she shut her eyes and clasped her school books to her chest, drowning the sounds of mortal's chatter as school-mates flood out of the building.

"Hey Annabeth."

The daughter of Athena turned to see one of her mortal friends, a girl who happened to look very similar to her Oracle of a friend. Carrot colored hair with orange dots splattering like paint across her small curved nose, a straight smile having been fixed with brackets and wires of braces, pink lips that curled, and red frizzy hair tied in a loose pony-tail.

She was nice, Annabeth had decided, they were still strangers in a sense, but spent two classes casually chatting. "Hi Nancy."

Nancy tilted her head, shouldering a red and blue back-pack and curiosity sparkling in emerald eyes. "Is your dad running late?"

"No, my boyfriend is coming in from New York and is supposed to be here. He probably just ran into some monst...er...traffic."

The red-head smiled teasingly. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

The blonde tried and failed to fight a blush. "Yeah. One year this weekend, but I've known him since I was twelve."

"Aw!" Nancy gushed, "that's so cute! Can I meet him?"

Annabeth shrugged, a gleam of pride showing as she looked down at her feet. "Sure."

Before another word could be put between them, a loud roar of an engine screamed at the sidewalk they stood on, and almost as though it'd appeared out of nowhere, a sleek black Harley Davidson motorcycle was parked not five feet away from them.

A boy hopped off his ride, wearing no protection; only an ocean blue V neck and dark-washed jeans that narrowed at the ankles. Messy black hair that fell just over the brim of his eyes and an olive beach tan covered his skin. He trotted over to them, an apology shining in brilliant sea-green eyes.

"Hey Wise-girl, sorry I'm late. I got held up with a hoard of stupid telkh...oof!"

Whatever the boy had been about to say, was cut off by a nudge of an elbow that lightly met his gut. Annabeth gave him a pointed look, "_Percy,_" she stressed his name in a warning, and Nancy pretended not to notice the glance thrown her way. "I want you to meet my friend Nancy. Nancy, my boyfriend; Percy Jackson."

Time froze. Skin flushed.

_No. It couldn't be. _

Nancy went wide eyed.

A sudden image of a scrawny, thin boned, and short ADHD, dyslexic annoyance sprang to mind as she took in the sight before her.

Percy. Freakin'. Jackson.

Percy flashed a smile that faded after a moments time, as a look of confusion creased his brow.

And he had the audacity to look adorable while doing so.

Tilting his head in a canine-fashion, he gave a lopsided sheepish grin that almost made her freckles ignite red with the way dazzling eyes watched her. "I'm sorry, you look familiar. Nancy was it?"

She was too stiff to speak, even giving a curt nod was far too much movement for her spinning head.

But there was no need to, for slowly, she saw disbelief crawl over his expression and twist his pleasant features into pure shock.

Silence.

Annabeth, fidgeting by the amount of attention her boyfriend was feeding towards her mortal friend, _Who _also _just so happens to be a red head with green eyes. Ugh, typical, _she frowned and spoke up with obvious caution. "Uh, am I missing something? You two know each other or something?"

His girlfriend's suspicious tone seemed to snap him out of his trance. Blinking, Nancy was still scared stock still, but what caught her off guard even more, was the rebellious and somewhat amused grin that broke across his face as he continued to stare at her.

He didn't answer Annabeth however, instead shook his head laughing. It was almost a crazy laugh, one still filled with complete and utter denial. "No way. No freakin' way. Nancy _Bobofit?_ You're _here? _Friends with my _girlfriend_? No. Way."

Hearing her name dance off his lips without the usual twelve-year old sneer of disgust, shifted her out of her statue demeanor. Finally, she responded, but she couldn't stop the smile from stretching her pink lips. His was contagious, she noted.

"If it isn't little Percy Jackson," she let out a chuckle. "I can't believe it. I _don't _believe it. I thought you either died, were thrown into a pit, or just plain got sent off to military camp."

Suddenly, his laughing sobered, a serious look flashed across his ocean irises, sending a warning glance to the blonde at his side, before flashing a strained smile. "In a way, all three of those _did _happen."

This confused Nancy to no end, but the boy...er...man now, had always been different. Now, only, after everything _she _had been through, she realized it was a good kind of different.

It was intriguing, to say the least. She had changed, that she knew. After several therapy sessions, the death of her father, she had turned around her life, who she was. And now, almost five years later, he had changed as well.

He was defiantly attractive, she mused. Defined muscles, good style, and from the way she noticed Annabeth edged at his side protectively, as well as his clasped hand to hers, obviously in love.

Yet he wasn't holding a grudge; almost like he had already gone through hell and back and it really didn't matter anymore.

Almost like he envied the moments he was younger, the times when all he had to worry about was the frizzy haired bully who consistently slicked peanut butter at his best friend and got him in trouble with teachers.

A smile broke Nancy's face. "It...was nice seeing you Jackson. I'll talk to you...later I guess. Annabeth, you'll have to tell me on Monday if your boyfriend still likes peanut butter."

She caught the wink he sent her, feeling gratefulness bubble inside her that he didn't hate her guts.

The blonde haired girl, looking thoroughly confused, nodded. "Bye Nancy. See you."

As she turned to leave, she nodded towards the motorcycle still sputtering at the edge of the sidewalk. "Nice bike."

She walked away smiling, hearing a conversation fade away.

Percy sounded confused. "Is she talking about BlackJack?"

She could picture gray eyes rotating exasperatedly. "Of course Seaweed Brain. Now come on and lets go. I think you have a story to tell on the way to you mom's apartment."

"Yes dear."

Nancy shook her head.

No way.

* * *

**Can anyone point out all the references? Example: Annebeth's grudge over a redhead, the name of the bike.) kinda all rather obvious isn't it?)**


End file.
